


When You’re Insatiable

by Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt



Category: My Chemical Romance, Supernatural, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt/pseuds/Cas_Youre_An_Assbutt
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a really good pick-me-up.( I’m sorry; I’m terrible with summaries. )





	1. An Introduction to This Work

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t on my account anymore when I logged in?? But anyway, send me requests and I’ll write them on here for you guys! I’d love to write stuff for you!!  
> ( B.s. title, I know, but I’m bad at titles. I don’t want this to get get taken down. I want to write for you..! )

     Okay, so this was taken down, probably because–according to a very helpful user–I didn’t have a proper title, so it may have been considered spam. We’ll see if this fixed it, eventually, I suppose. I don’t want this to get taken down, though, because I want to be able to write stuff for you guys. I know that it sucks when you can’t find what you’re looking for to read. Feel free to send requests. I will post the stories here in chapters. ( The next chapter is a table of contents. ) Happy reading!

( I’m into Undertale, Underfell, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural, and other stuff that I’m too lazy to list. I have only ever written malexmale smut, but I can try other stuff if you want~ I’m going to attempt straight smut later tonight for an M.C.R. request, so wish me luck, oh God. xD I can write kinky stuff if you want–excluding scat play and sexualised gore that pertains to teeth or fingernails because fUCK THAT–. Anyway, I can write fluffy stuff, too! I’m not the best at platonic stuff, but I’m down to try. I’ll also do research if I haven’t heard of the ship, character, etc..before, but I can’t promise that I’ll be great at it, okay? Okay! Happy reading/requesting! )


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the collection of works and where to find what. (:

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter One** : Introduction to this work

 **Chapter Two** : Table of Contents

 **Chapter Three** : ( Not out yet ) Happy Birthday, Tony! ( Smut )

 **Chapter Four** : ( Not out yet ) Gerard Way’s Groupie ( Smut )

 **Chapter Five**  : ( Not out yet ) Error¡Sans x Underlust¡Sans ( Smut )

 


End file.
